Duty or Love
by Lady Isabelle Black
Summary: This story is somewhat based on the challenge of the temporary queen by Kittenallie. Katherine comes up with a crazy idea after discovering that she is barren and with the issue of divorce hanging over her head. How will this idea effect the lives of Katherine, Henry, and Anne? DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

***Takes place February of 1525***

**Duty or Love**

**Chapter One **

On this winter morning after the grand celebrations marking Mary's ninth birthday, Catherine had realized that she had missed her bleeding for this month and last. Catherine orders "Lad Maria fetch a mid-wife specifically Mistress Lyon if possible" to her eldest friend that came with her from Spain.

Lady Maria de Salinas did as she told and came back moments later with Mistress Lyon who was present at court caring for Lady Mary Brandon the Duchess of Suffolk who happens to be King's own sister.

Mistress Lyon politely to her Queen to ask "Your majesty, how may I be of service?" as she one of the mid-wives that Katherine used in all of her pregnancies with the King.

"I have missed my course twice" states Katherine who prays daily her another chance to bore Henry a son that he so desired before adding "I believe that I might be with child" knowing that he is seeking to end their marriage to marry someone half her age.

"Of course, your majesty" says Mistress Lyon kindly with hope that their would be another royal child in the nursery "I shall get my supplies from my chambers and return as quickly as possible"

Thus, leaving Katherine alone with her thoughts awaiting Mistress Lyon quick return. While Lady Maria tries to comfort her friend and Queen the best she knew how to by singing a Spanish lullaby that the late Queen Isabella used to sing to her as a child.

Within minutes, Mistress Lyon arrives carrying a bag with her supplies in case she needs them thus day. Katherine was position in her bed chamber laying comfortable along her pillows awaiting the news.

Mistress Lyon carefully and gently examines Katherine to have a sad and disappointing expression of her face. She sadly says "Your majesty, I have the displeasure in saying that you shall never become with child again" before adding "The missed bleeding this month and last is due to the change in your body, thus creating you barren" the chamber becomes silent for a moment before she asks "Shall I fetch Doctor Linacre to confirm the news that I told you?"

"That is not necessary" says a disappointed Katherine before ordering "Mistress Lyon you shall not inform anyone if what was found out about me being" pausing for a second before adding the word "barren. As I wish to inform the King myself of his development"

Mistress Lyon causally replies "Of course your majesty" knowing that she must obey for Queen's decision in this matter. Picking up her unused bag and leaves the bed chamber of Katherine.

~DOL~

At the same time within the Privy Council of the King, Henry is meeting with his lawyer Sir Thomas More.

Henry directly orders "Find I way out of this curse of a marriage with my brother's widow, so that I could have the desired male heir to secure England" knowing that he wished to marry one woman in particular who he knew was a virgin. This woman is Lady Anne Boleyn who refuses to become his mistress.

"I shall write about this matter to the Pope" states More knowing that he is angering his King more on the matter.

Henry states harshly "You have a month to solve this problem or I shall turn to someone else to solve the matter" and dismissing the once beloved tudor to do his bidding in ending his marriage to Katherine or the false Queen.

~DOL~

Having just hours to adjust with the news of being barren, Katherine summons Eustace Chapuys who is the Imperial Ambassador in England to her apartments.

Katherine then says to the majority of her household "You are all dismiss for the afternoon" leaving those loyal to her behind. Katherine awaits Chapuys in the sitting room, mending shirts that belong to Henry in the mean time.

Chapuys arrives to gracefully say "Your majesty" bowing before taking his seat across from Katherine.

Katherine begins to say to her trusted ally "I received devastating news this morning from Mistress Lyon" pausing for a moment before adding "About being barren" which left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"How may I help your majesty in this matter?" asking Chapuys knowing that this shall effect his master the Holy Roman Emperor interests in England as the Katherine is his aunt.

Katherine sadly says "I know that the King wishes to end our marriage by any means possible. With the confirm knowledge of myself never proving a another child for the royal nursery either a Prince or Princess, it would fuel his desire even more" with her holding back tears forming in her eyes "Thus I fear for Mary's position as a Princess of England. I have thought of a unconventional solution"

"What is this unconventional solution?" asks Chapuys if her admits a little bit scare to know.

"I shall peaceful divorce the King for a period of eight years, while he takes a another wife to provide him with his desire heirs and after those eight years are over we shall remarry" says Katherine putting this crazy idea out there before adding "Everything shall be a written contract sign by the King, his replacement, the Pope, and myself, thus making it legal"

Chapuys suddenly decides to ask after a few moments of silence "Shall I bring forth this idea to the King?" secretly pleading with God that he would not face to face the King's wrath on this matter.

"No, I shall address this matter myself after revealing the news that I received today" states Katherine knowing in heart this would be the best solution for herself and daughter.

Chapuys quickly leaves the Queen for some rest before her talk with the King later in the day. As Katherine would have to mentally and emotionally prepare for the upcoming battle that would take place.

~DOL~

**AN: Please Review.**

**Twelve Days of Christmas is back: for a full schedule of updates please go to my profile & vote for your choice of a Christmas Day update.**

***New to this year for reviews on these twelve days of Christmas chapters***

50 reviews will get you the second voted story

75 reviews will get you the second and third voted stories

100 reviews will get you the second, third, and fourth voted stories

125 reviews will get you the second, third, fourth, and fifth voted stories

150 reviews will get you all of the six stories


	2. Chapter 2

**Duty or Love**

**Chapter Two**

After meeting with his lawyers, Henry decides to call upon Anne to spend some time in her company until his later visit with Katherine.

Henry asks his beloved sweetheart "When we have children either a son or daughter, what would you wish to name them?" especially wanting her input on his desired son that she shall bore him once they married.

Anne silently sits there for a moment before saying lovingly at his request "For a daughter I wish to name her Elizabeth for both of our mothers but for a son I love the name of Henry like his father or Edward for your grandfather" knowing that this message to her was that he was truly desperate to marry her like her family wishes to achieve.

"Those our wonderful names for any of our children to bear in the future" exclaims Henry knowing that Anne would make the perfect mother and Queen that England rightfully deserves.

The rest of time spent together was playing card games together as they enjoy a quiet and peaceful day within the beginning of their courtship like any other couple.

That moment was short lived when Henry mentions to Anne "I must go visit with the Dowager Princess of Wales as she requested earlier today" addressing Katherine as his brother's widow and not his lawfully wedded bride.

"Maybe this visit with the Dowager Princess of Wales would be successful" says Anne happily at the thought before adding "With realizing the truth in the matter and granting you a divorce"

"I shall escort you back to your family apartments until we meet again" says Henry joyfully at the statement that Anne made about the meeting with Katherine while offering her his arm to hold.

Anne replies happily "Of course my lord" and they quietly leave the King's privy council chambers and made their way to the apartments that were given to the Boleyn family during their stay at court.

Once they reach the Boleyn family apartments, Henry kissed Anne's hand before departing for a visit in the Queen apartments with Katherine.

~DOL~

Henry is quickly announced by one of Katherine's ladies-in-waiting of his presence. Henry however decides to dismiss the ladies-in-waiting present until that evening.

Once entirely alone Henry mentions to Katherine "Why have you called on me to visit with you this fine afternoon?" hoping that it benefits him and by extension his relationship with Anne.

"I have missed my bleeding for the last two months my dear husband" begins to say Katherine before continuing to add "Mistress Lyon has confirmed this morning that I shall never have another child in my lifetime as those missed months show that I have become barren"

Henry is now shock with this development of Katherine being barren but knows that it would help this case. He says with deep sadness "That is devastating to learn but why does it effect myself as you are my sister not my wife" mentioning that she is Arthur's widow even in these circumstances.

Katherine states bravely "I have come to the conclusion that our marriage shall end for a period of eight years where you shall take another as your bride to produce children for the royal nursery" getting to the point that her replacement shall only be their to bear healthy children for him before adding "Then after those eight years are finish, we shall marry once more until one of us enters into afterlife" secretly she hopes with crazy idea would work.

With Henry's silence, Katherine quickly adds to her previous statement "We shall have a contract drawn and sign by all parties along with the Pope" baiting him with a temporary way out of their marriage while protecting Mary and herself.

Stun at the revelations that Katherine had made about being barren and her crazy idea. Henry states "I shall consider this offer you made and you shall have your answer when I have come to a conclusion" getting up to leave her presence.

"My husband wait, I have written down some suggestions that would have to be in place in relation to my previous suggestion of the state of our marriage" says Katherine with hopeful as Henry did not outright reject her proposition.

Katherine hands him a folded piece of parchment right as he leaves her apartments. She immediately rushes to the chapel to pray to God that Henry would make the decision in her favour.

~DOL~

When Henry returns to his own apartments, he wishes to read the rest of the ideas that are a part of Katherine's crazy proposition made to him. He opens the parchment to find the following points made written in her own hand:

_- Lady Anne Boleyn shall be invested with the title of her own creating her a English peer throughout her marriage and afterwards._

_- Every child born shall be recognize as either Prince or Princess of England with my own support._

_- If a healthy son is borne within this union, Lady Anne Boleyn she shall be known as Her Highness Princess Anne of Pembroke. Making her recognizable as your heir's mother and on the same standing us ourselves._

_- Lady Anne Boleyn shall be the Regent to the minor King if you shall pass. Therefore, she styles herself as the King's Mother._

Henry is shock to find what's written by Katherine but now silently realizes that she wants the country to have a heir to avoid another civil war even if its not her own child. He knows that the next few months, he will have to consider Katherine's offer while More is trying to succeed in getting him his desire divorce.

~DOL~

**AN: Please Review. Please note that I have changes the next few days schedule as I removed the second update of The Light in The Dark. Twelve Day update shall be the second highest result in the poll so far.**

**Twelve Days of Christmas is back: for a full schedule of updates please go to my profile & vote for your choice of a Christmas Day update.**

***New to this year for reviews on these twelve days of Christmas chapters***

50 reviews will get you the second voted story

75 reviews will get you the second and third voted stories

100 reviews will get you the second, third, and fourth voted stories

125 reviews will get you the second, third, fourth, and fifth voted stories

150 reviews will get you all of the six stories

Currently there is 21 reviews


	3. Chapter 3

***Part of the 13 updates for New Years Eve & New Years Day***

**Duty or Love**

**Chapter Three**

Henry knew that he has to talk with someone that he absolutely trusts their judgement in this situation. Before discussing the matter with Anne herself about Katherine's offer, Henry calls for Brandon to be brought to his presence.

Within a few minutes, one of Henry's oldest friends since childhood and his brother-in-law, Brandon says patiently "Your majesty, how may be of service this evening?" knowing that he has been on thin ice with his friend since he married his wife without his blessing.

"The Queen has brought forth a interesting solution to the lack of a male heir in the royal nursery" begins to explain Henry to his friend that knew him better then anyone "Her solution would be temporarily ending our marriage for a period of eight years then we shall be remarried until our dying days"

Brandon thinks to ask "What about the temporary Queen of England and the mother of the future heir to the England throne?" knowing that the woman in his sight would be a powerful figure in the English court until its taken away from her.

Henry says questionably "Katherine thought that her temporary replacement shall be invested as a English peer in her own right, so she would be honour throughout our marriage and afterwards with the income and property to support herself" knowing in his heart this would be an excellent solution to his problem.

"I think that you should think about it in great length because you don't know how long the process would take without the Queen's support in the matter" says Brandon thoughtfully before adding the notion "You would have to get a papal dispensation in the matter and also create a legally binding contract between the three parties and the Pope himself"

Henry says happily "Thank you for your suggestion on this matter and also it should be kept out of court's gossip in the meantime until I have decided on the matter" knowing that it would be a way to keep peace in England and within their sometimes alliance with Spain.

Brandon is about to leave Henry's apartments before adding "You might want to talk with the Queen's replacement that you have in mind to have her opinion on the matter as well. Since it would effect her future as well not just yours and the Queen" knowing that if his assumption is correct that Katherine's replacement as Queen would be the young and educated Anne Boleyn.

~DOL~

Left alone once more, Henry decides that Brandon is correct in one aspect because he needs Anne's opinion on the matter either way.

Therefore, Henry orders one of his pages "Fetch Lady Anne Boleyn for me at once" knowing that in the matter of minutes he shall get to see the woman that he loves. At took less time then expected for Anne to arrive in his apartments.

"Your majesty" says Anne lovingly to the man that she wishes to marry before adding "How may I help you this evening?"

Henry gestures for Anne to join him beside him the couch in his chambers by the fire. Taking her hand in his, he begins to explain "The Queen sought me out this afternoon for a audience during that time she came to with an interesting solution for our problem"

Anne looks at him and asks "What is the Queen's solution for the lack of a male heir in the royal nursery?" knowing that she could hopefully bear him that desire son that is in his image.

"The Queen suggests that we temporary end our marriage for eight years, so that I could make you my wife during that specific time and for you to bear me children to secure England's succession" states Henry before adding "I shall invest you with a title that allows you to become an English peer in your own right for the rest of your life"

Anne thinks about it for moment before asking "If I decide to follow you in being the temporary Queen of England, what would my role be with our children after our marriage ends?" knowing that she would always wish to play an equal role in raising them.

Henry thinks about it for a moment before saying "My love, you and the Queen would have an equal say in the children's household because Katherine could never replace you as their mother and the mother of the future King of England" hugging her knowing that she shall be the mother of his desire son. Praying that one of their children would be in her image with her wit, intelligence, and appearance.

"My love if this is the best decision for England and yourself, I shall follow your lead" states Anne lovingly before kissing him and adding "I would not mention this to soul until you reach your decision in this matter" planning not to reveal this to her father or uncle that used her as a pawn to advance their status.

Anne spends the next few hours in Henry's embrace before returning to her family apartment for the evening. Thus, leaving Henry alone in bed with thoughts about the future with Anne and their children but also Katherine and Mary.

~DOL~

**AN: Please Review.**

**11 out of 13 updates.**


	4. Please Read

**Author's Note **

**I am placing this story up for adoption. Anyone interest please PM because I could gave you my notes if you wish. **


End file.
